The Infinity War
by Dragonlord0
Summary: During the first generation of Jedi the galaxy faced the problem of overpopulation. The Jedi cared to much about life to solve it but one man did and wiped out More than half of all life in the universe Using the Infinity stones. Now the stones have resurfaced and someone plans to use them to do more than his predecessor. OC character. Harem Lemons Girl on girl action and pregnancy
1. The First Stone

Chapter 1 The First stone

Long ago when the Jedi order was still young. The Galaxy was faced with a problematic trouble that the Jedi refused to acknowledge based on principle. The Galaxy if not the entire universe was becoming vastly overpopulated.

Few worlds were thrown into chaos due to the situations it caused. Too many people meant less food and supplies for everyone. Despite these problems the Jedi refused to act believing all life was precious and should not be cut down even to save other worlds from chaos.

However one man from a now dead world knew that this problem must be solved and sought out the greatest powers in the universe.

The infinity stones.

This man knew the power of the stones could solve the problem of the universe and bring balance. However the Jedi tried to stop him believing he was evil despite the reason for his actions.

In the end though they failed and the power of the stones fell into his hands.

With a snap of his fingers...He killed more than 75% of the entire population of the entire universe in order for it to be perfectly balanced out.

After that though this man vanished and was never seen again despite the Jedi's attempt to find him and the stones were never seen again.

Despite the heavy loss of life the universe began to see the good he had done through his actions. With the population down the universe thrived having a greater amount of food, water, resources and supplies to live.

Still many had wondered what had happened to him and the stones.

And now...They have resurfaced.

Present time

Ahsoka Tano looked out of the cruiser she was on as they arrived one of the planets in this system.

"Master what are we doing out here? Shouldn't we be fighting the droids?" Ahsoka asked her new Master. Its been a week since she was placed under Anakin's responsibility.

"We're investigating a disturbance out here. Last week a recon team came here and detected a massive power out here. Not sure what but it's here." Anakin said.

"Right. It's probably just some old Sith Relic. I remember studying back at the temple how old relics from the old Republic age were left behind." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe. Nevertheless we need to investigate." Anakin said.

Soon they were on the planet seeing it was completely devastated.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Ahsoka asked.

"A lot of planets back in the days of the old republic were destroyed by the Sith." Anakin said.

"I don't think so...This feels...Older then that. Look around." Ahsoka said. "Theres no battle scares or anything even resembling a battle. Something else did this." Ahsoka said.

"You may be right. Nevertheless we have to investigate." Anakin said before they spotted a strange temple. "Lets have a look in there." Anakin said heading to it.

When they walked inside they saw several strange creatures running around.

"Ugh." Ahsoka said in disgust making Anakin chuckle. "This is not funny." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Sure it is. You don't see me complaining." Anakin said making her growl.

Soon they arrived at a rather large door and used their lightsabers to open it before they saw some floating orb protected by a shield.

"Like I said old Sith Relic." Ahsoka said grinning.

"No. Thats not a relic of Sith Design." Anakin said inspecting it.

"And just how do you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Take a closer look. These markings don't match any Sith symbols." Anakin said.

"Then what is it?" Ahsoka asked before Anakin cut the power and the stone fell into his hand.

"Only one way to find out." Anakin said.

Later

"So what is this thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure." Anakin said as a device was being used to open the orb through a complex amount of twists and turns before it opened up revealing a purple glowing stone.

"A stone? Thats it?" A clone trooper asked unimpressed.

"No not just a stone. I can feel the power coming off this thing. It's incredible. Unlike anything I've ever felt." Anakin said.

"What is this thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. But we should report this to the council." Anakin said.

Soon the entire council was in hologram form.

"What did you find?" Obi-Wan said.

"The planet was mostly dead. But we did find a temple with orb inside that had...Well, we're not really sure." Anakin said rubbing his head.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"We found some kind of stone. Glowing purple and giving off this strange power." Ahsoka said making them widen their eyes.

"It can't be." Fisto said.

"The power stone." Plo said.

"Power stone? What is this thing?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, that is an infinity stone." Obi-Wan said.

"Infinity stone? I've never heard of those." Anakin said. (Shocker)

"I have." Ahsoka said. "There are six infinity stones and each of them represents an important factor in the universe. Space, Time, Reality, Mind, Soul and Power which is what we have." Ahsoka said.

"And they have not been seen in 30,000 years since...The Purge as we call it." Mace said.

"Purge?" Anakin asked.

"30,000 years ago a man by the name of Thanos wiped out 75% of the universe using those very stones. With all six anything is possible. And he used them to annihilate a large number of people in the universe." Piel said in anger.

"But not without reason." Ahsoka said.

"What did you say!" Piel yelled making her jump.

"Well, its just. From the sound of how the story goes he was only trying to help bring balance. The Jedi back then didn't see overpopulation as a problem back then." Ahsoka said.

"It sounds like it was." Anakin said.

"Indeed. We were just too attached to all living beings that we didn't want to admit we were wrong that it should have been fixed." Mace said. It was one of the greatest shames the Order had brought upon themselves. Thanos knew the Universe required correction but they wouldn't listen. When he killed a majority of the universe they finally saw that his actions had a more positive effect then they wanted to admit.

"So what happened to Thanos after he used them?" Anakin asked.

"We're not sure. He just disappeared." Shaak Ti said.

"He most likely finally settled down somewhere where he could live in peace." Plo said.

"Anakin, you must get that stone back here. We cannot risk it falling into Dooku's hands." Mace said.

"Wait. can't we just use it ourselves? I mean with it we could end the war faster." Anakin said.

"No. If that stone fell into the wrong hands who knows would could happen. One alone has enough power to conquer an entire planet." Obi-Wan said.

"Or destroy it." Yoda said.

"Thats probably what happened on that planet. The inhabitants must have tried to use it and lost control and destroyed their planet." Ahsoka said.

"I guess. Still its a shame we can't use it." Anakin said ending their transmission.

Later

Anakin's fleet soon came out of hyperspace but were not at Coruscant.

Instead they were still in deep space.

"Admiral. Why are we out here?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure. We should have arrived back in Republic space." Yularen said before a large shadow appeared above the fleet.

Above them stood a massive warship larger then anything they have ever seen.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said before it started firing on them destroying the fleet and damaged the cruiser the power stone was on.

Moments later

Ahsoka was on the ground as the remaining clones were executed by to their surprise Mandalorians and other species they were unfamiliar with.

However their attention was on a man in golden armor. He stood in the center of the hanger looking at the ruins of Anakin's fleet with Anakin laying on the ground right in front of him.

"I know what its like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right yet to fail, nonetheless." This man said before picking Anakin up making him groan. "It's frightening. Turns the legs to Jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it destiny arrives all the same. And now, its here. Or rather...I'm here." The man said with a gauntlet on his left hand with six holes big enough for infinity stones.

Ahsoka looked up and for the very first time in her life. She felt fear. A man so powerful she knew she stood no chance of defeating him.

"The power stone...Or your master's head. I assume you have a preference?"

Ahsoka looked at her master who shook his head telling her not to say anything making him frown before squeezing his head making Anakin cry out in pain as his head was being crushed.

"All right stop!" Ahsoka yelled making him do so. She reached behind her before pulling out the orb that held the stone before he took it and tore it in half before grabbing the power stone.

"What do you even want it for? To conquer a planet?" Anakin asked trying to get out of his grasp.

"No...I intend to have history repeat itself." The man said before placing the stone on his gauntlet making it glow while he smiled.

"Repeat history? You intend to wipe out half the galaxy like Thanos?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ah so you know him? Then you know his actions brought only good things in life. I see history is repeating itself again. Over population once more. I can see it. Clear as day. Only this time I'll make sure it never happens again." The man said before Anakin used the force to call his lightsaber and tried to swing it at him but he grabbed it with the gauntlet without even looking phazed while his troopers aimed their weapons at him.

"Permission to execute sir?" One of the Mandalorians asked.

"No...This one is mine." The man said grabbing him by the neck and started squeezing hard making him choke.

"You will...Never be...A god." Anakin said.

"I don't intend to be. But I see darkness in your future and billions will suffer. I will...Correct that." The man said before crushing his neck killing him instantly.

Ahsoka sobbed as her master fell down dead before he looked at her with soft eyes before he picked her up bridal style after he pressed a pressure point to knock her out.

"We have what we came for. Lets go."

"Yes sir." A mandalorian said placing a bomb down before they left the ship just as it exploded.

Later

The Jedi council stood before the dead body of Anakin Skywalker along with many in the senate along with Senator Amidala who sobbed at the loss of her husband.

"Gathered we are to honor our fallen. The Bravest amongst us who did what was needed to assure victory. One with the force he is and be remembered for centuries to come he will be." Yoda said as Anakin's body went underground.

Soon the council was assembled.

"We lost both Anakin and Ahsoka Tano. And more importantly we lost the Power stone." Mace said saddened by the loss of two of their own.

"I'm not so sure Ahsoka is gone. Her body was never found amongst the wreckage." Mundi said.

"The Separatists now have the Power stone and Dooku will use it." Piel said.

"I'm not so sure of that." Shaak Ti said.

"There was no indication of Separatists in that area. And if Dooku truly had the stone...He would use it by now." Koth said.

"Then we're looking at someone else who has both the stone and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

"But who else would go after an infinity stone?" Adi asked.

"Someone powerful." Fisto said.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka woke up on a bed before looking around before she widened her eyes looking for her lightsaber.

"Looking for this?" The man from before said holding her lightsaber.

"YOU!" Ahsoka yelled charging at him but he simply held a hand up to stop her.

"Calm yourself. I have no intention to kill you."

"But I do have one to kill you for killing my master Sith!" Ahsoka yelled making him chuckle in amusement

"Sith? Please don't insult me. I'm not affiliated with Dooku and his pathetic master. No...I want the stones for a simple reason."

"What good will it do to kill half the universe all over again. Its not over populated like it was 30,000 years ago." Ahsoka said making him frown.

"Come with me."

He led her outside before she widened her eyes at what she was seeing. A planet that was nothing but dust.

"What happened here?" Ahsoka asked.

"This is Titan. Thanos's home world. This is what happens when a world is overpopulated. They turned on each other due to lack of food and resources. Unless that number is balanced out this will happen all over the universe. No one sees overpopulation as a problem because they see it as an opportunity to make more money like the Trade Federation. More people means more products to sell. More people means more money to place in the banking clan. They won't let anyone get in the way of business. But Thanos and I...We see the problem must be solved."

"But...The universe isn't over populated right now." Ahsoka said.

"Not yet. But in a couple centuries it will be. And this will happen in another century when it does. Thanos acted swiftly and simply did what was required. There were no other solutions back then."

Ahsoka looked away seeing he had a point. Too many people meant too many mouths to feed and too many resources to use and not enough to spare. But if the population went down it would solve those problems instantly. (Unfortunately this is regretfully true since there must always be a stable number on any world)

"And more importantly I don't intend to use the stones to just stabilize the population. I also intend to use it to help create worlds full of vegetation. Increase the size of worlds to prevent over population. I intend to do more than Thanos thought to do. I will make sure that all the universes problems are solved in an instant when I have all six stones. And now I only have five more to find."

Ahsoka looked at him seeing he wanted to do what was needed to save the universe not destroy it.

"I...I'll help." Ahsoka said making him smile.

"I know you will. I will teach you everything I know."

**Authors Note: This idea came to me a couple months ago after rewatching Avengers Endgame over and over again. I never really saw Thanos as a bad guy in the ****Cinematic universe especially after I learned more of his past. He just didn't want another world to meet the same fate as his world and personally I think he had the right idea. If theres too many people too many resources are being used with barley enough to spare. But with the number lower theres more to go around to share. Now this will be a crossover harem but only between Star Wars and Marvel girls. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya**


	2. The Infinity War begins

Chapter 2 The Infinity war begins

Ahsoka looked outside the ship as they traveled to a distant planet on the far outer rim. As she was in her own thoughts a hand was placed on her making her look seeing her new master.

"You all right?"

"Yeah its just...I keep thinking about what you said. I agree that the population should be kept under control but...Are we really going to wipe out people at random like Thanos?" Ahsoka asked.

"I never said we would do that."

"Huh?" Ahsoka said.

"Heres the difference between back then and now. Back then every world was so overpopulated Thanos had no choice but to do it at Random cause he didn't have any other options back then since it was that bad. I on the other hand do since its nowhere near as bad right now. Do I intend to use them the same way as him? Yes, but with a few and very critical differences."

"Such as?" Ahsoka asked.

"As I said I intend to solve all the problems of the galaxy. One such problem would be entire species that cause pain and suffering such as criminal and slaver home worlds. I intend to wipe them out without a second thought. I think everyone would agree with me those species deserve to be wiped out for all the pain they've caused." He said making Ahsoka look away seeing he had a point.

"Ok. But what about the rest of the universe?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everyone had blood on their hands for selfish and cruel reasons like corrupt senators or politicians or Bounty hunters and Pirates. That faction will be wiped out. Thanos back then only cared about balance in the population so he didn't really consider the good and evil balance by much but I do."

"You never did tell me your name." Ahsoka said making him raise an eyebrow before removing his helmet revealing he had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes. (Another thing apart from his armor being exactly the same as Thanos's armor his helmet has a gold Visor to keep his face hidden)

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. I come from the planet Earth. And unlike most of the universe we know how to handle over population." Sean said.

Soon they came out of hyperspace before they arrived at Earth.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said seeing the planet that was something similar to Naboo. "It's beautiful." Ahsoka said.

"Ay. Home sweet home." Sean said.

Soon the two got in a drop ship and landed at a military base where dozens of species were getting armed and ready for battle.

"One thing I still don't understand. Are you going to war against the Republic or the Separatists?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm. Truthfully my issue is with both. The Republic is full of greedy senators especially the Chancellor. Don't you sense anything...Odd about him?" Sean asked.

"Now that you mention it I always felt there was something strange about him. But what about the Jedi? Our mission is to bring peace and order." Ahsoka said making him burst out laughing which surprised her.

"That is complete bullshit. If that were true they wouldn't be out on the front lines involved in war. A peace keeper's job is maintain peace not join it. And besides every major war thats left a trail of destruction has always been caused by them." Sean said surprising her.

"What? No it hasn't. The Sith are responsible." Ahsoka said.

"And how many Sith that started those wars were Jedi in the beginning?" Sean asked.

"Um...Well..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"Face facts Ahsoka. The Jedi Religion may sound good but the fact is every Major war in this galaxy has been caused by Force wielders. Jedi or Sith it doesn't matter they are both responsible for those wars." Sean said. (Which is very true since Every War I've heard of in Star wars has always been caused by force wielders)

"So...What do you plan to do about it?" Ahsoka asked.

"With the stones I plan to eradicate the force itself. I understand the Force has done good throughout the Galaxy but the bad outnumbers the good in every way. In fact a Sith Lord once believed the same thing during the days of the old republic. Unfortunately she never got the chance." Sean said. (I think that was back in Knights of the Old Republic 2 video game)

Suddenly walking up to them was a woman in Mandalorian Armor that had a rather unique touch to it. She had tan skin brown eyes and a mix of green and blue hair.

"Ah Sabine." Sean said kindly making her smile.

"Nice to see you again Kruger." Sabine said.

"I take it you have something to report?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Bingo. We have reason to believe An infinity stone is somewhere on Tatooine. Mos Esly I think." Sabine said.

"Already? It's been a couple days." Ahsoka said.

"With the discovery of one others will appear not long after. Which one is it?" Sean asked.

"Possibly the Space stone." Sabine said.

"I see. Assemble the fleet. No doubt the Jedi will try to claim it first. And I refuse to let them have one for even a second." Sean said leading Ahsoka to the armory.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ahsoka asked.

"In a minute. If your going to be my student Ahsoka. I want you to be protected." Sean said coming to a container before opening it and Ahsoka blinked in surprise before grinning.

"I like this." Ahsoka said making him smirk.

Meanwhile

Five Republic Cruisers soon came out of Hyperspace above the Planet Tatooine.

"I cannot believe we are back here again." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm. Skywalker wouldn't have wanted to come back again. He will be missed." Mace said before the cruisers set down on the planet.

"Now lets go over the mission. Jabba has allowed us to set our forces down and enter the city. If an Infinity stone is indeed here we need to secure it." Obi-Wan said.

"Begging your Pardon sir but what if whoever attacked Skywalker's fleet gets it first?" Commander Cody asked.

"We cannot allow that. One stone alone gives anyone the power to conquer an entire planet. If another is taken who knows what could happen." Arana said.

Soon the Clone army was in the city looking for the stone.

Obi-Wan with a device in hand looking for the stone till he went into an old shop that was owned by.

"What do you want?" Watto asked getting up before a pile of junk fell down on him. "AHHH!" Watto yelled in pain before getting up.

"Are you Watto?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Who wants to know?" Watto asked.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. You knew my former Master 10 years ago." Obi-Wan said.

"Ah I remember. Wheres Ani? I haven't heard from him since he went looking for his mother." Watto said.

"He's dead. Killed in action 3 days ago." Obi-Wan said sadly making him sigh.

"Shame. I miss him. But why are you here?" Watto asked.

"We have reason to believe something of great power is here." Obi-Wan said making him chuckle.

"Oh I know what your looking for." Watto said before flying to a wall that had a safe in it before opening it up revealing some case before he opened it revealing some cube.

"The Cosmic Cube. The Space stone. How did you get it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't ask. I kept it as something to bargain with incase my life was on the line. But I don't want this anymore. Theres rumors going around the galaxy about someone looking for the stones again like that Mad Titan Thanos. Wanting to repeat history." Watto said.

"Repeat history? Meaning someone wants to wipe out half of all life again." Obi-Wan said.

"That and more. I hear this guy has a big army including Mandalorians. Those guys are big trouble fighting alone but an army is even worse." Watto said making him nod before leaving.

Mace was searching though the city before he spotted Obi-Wan with a case.

"Do you have the stone?" Mace asked.

"Indeed. It is the Space stone." Obi-Wan said.

"Is it now?"

Mace and Obi-Wan looked up seeing Sean and Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said before taking a closer look at her new appearance now wearing a similar armor as Sean had on.

"Ah so you know my apprentice." Sean said shocking them.

"Padawan Tano. Explain yourself." Mace said sternly.

"She sees things my way as will many in the days to come." Sean said before both got a closer look at him and widened their eyes thinking they were seeing the legendary Mad Titan.

"Thanos?" Mace asked in shock.

"Close but no." Sean said jumping down to them and removed his helmet. "Thanos passed away 30,000 years ago...I stand to do things my way in balancing the universe out." Sean said making them glare.

"The Universe isn't overpopulated as it was so long ago. What reason do you have to wipe out people at random?" Mace asked.

"I said I would do things my way. I have no intention of killing people at random as my ancestor." Sean said shocking them. "Thats right. I am the descendent of Thanos the Titan and the heir to Mandalor through the blood of my father." Sean said.

"That explains the Mandalorians following your will. But we cannot allow you to use the stones as he did. The universe is not overpopulated as it was once before." Obi-Wan said activating his lightsaber with Mace.

"Not yet. But in a couple centuries it will begin to become overpopulated. I have more options than my ancestor did. I have no intention of killing civilians." Sean said.

"Then help us end this war." Mace said.

"Even if I did another one would just follow up in a couple centuries. Every war is all the same because of who started them. And thats force users. You Jedi and Sith cause wars and leave nothing but destruction in your wake. I intend to end that by destroying the force forever." Sean said shocking them.

"We will not allow that." Obi-Wan said before the case was taken out of his hands by someone with quick speed revealing a man with white skin and silver hair.

"Here you go boss."

"Quicksilver." Sean said opening the case and frowned. "AHH! I knew it was too good to be true." Sean said holding the cube up before crushing it revealing no stone.

"A fake?" Ahsoka asked.

"I should have known! Nothing of value is on this pathetic Planet. I'm surprised anyone even lives here!" Sean yelled throwing the case away.

"Either way your not going anywhere. Your under arrest of the Murder of Anakin Skywalker." Mace said making him snort.

"Oh fucking please. I did you a favor. You didn't see the Darkness inside him as I did. I saved billions of lives by ending his. And Ahsoka will actually be taught something of importance unlike that fool. We shall meet again." Sean said before a light engulfed them and vanished.

Mace and Obi-Wan confronted Watto about the Fake Cube.

"Fake? No, no, no! That was the real deal." Watto said.

"Well, apparently it wasn't." Mace said not amused.

"Wait hold on." Watto said pulling up security footage. "Normally nothing gets taken around here so I don't check this on a regular basis." Watto said before it showed to the Jedi's surprise Ventress actually taking the Cube and putting a fake in its place.

"Ventress. And this was yesterday." Obi-Wan said.

"What could they possible need the Cosmic Cube for?" Mace asked.

Meanwhile

"Sorry Sean I thought for sure the Cube was there." Sabine said disappointed by her bad intel.

"Not your fault Sabine. I don't think it was bad intel but rather someone got it before us. I sensed the Cosmic Cube's energy was indeed there. I believe the Sith have gotten it first." Sean said.

"Why? What could they need the cube for?" A mandalorian asked.

"I don't know trooper. But I have feeling nothing good if past plans for the Sith are any indication." Sean said frowning.

Meanwhile

"A job well done Ventress." Dooku said inspecting the Cosmic Cube as it was placed in a device. "With one of the infinity stones in our possession we now have more than enough power to power up the Malevolence." Dooku said.

"Lucky our intel came through. I hear the blood of Thanos came after it the day after I retrieved it." Ventress said.

"No matter. With this tone the tide of this war now shifts in our favor." Dooku said grinning.

Meanwhile

Sean looked at a stasis pod that held a woman with long white hair and white skin.

"Who's she?" Ahsoka asked walking up to him.

"My mother. Remember when I said that I know what its like to lose? I tried everything to save her from dying. I failed. Every time. She has an extraordinary rare disease. I tried everything to cure it. I couldn't find anything. It was her ambition to continue my ancestor's footsteps to bring balance to the universe in a way that only the innocent would benefit. But she got sick and the only thing I could do was put her in stasis. Have all six stones is the only way I can save her and create the perfect universe. A universe where there is no war. No hunger. No disease. No poverty. And to do that I need all six stones." Sean said before she took his hand.

"I'll help you every step of the way." Ahsoka said making him smile and nod.

"Good. Thats all I can ask. Now since you are no longer a Jedi and you see my point about the Force can corrupt the mind. I will train you how to be a warrior." Sean said.

**Authors Note: Ah great now the Separatists have the Space stone for the Malevolence. That really makes sense for them to use it for that. With a weapon of that size it does need a huge power source to function. To my Loyal Guest reviewer. I never said I saw Thanos as a good guy not once. What I said was I never saw him as a bad guy since after seeing what drove him to do what he did I can understand his reason. As I said there needs to be a stable population on any world to create ****balance. Now onto the harem list I'll have that done by next Chapter. An to one of the Guest Reviews NO I am not doing just Star Wars girls since what is the point of doing a crossover if your not going to use girls from both series? Now then. READ, REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. An Important Announcement

**Ok so some people clearly got the wrong idea about what I said in the sad news Note I sent out. I am not deleting any of my stories this time. I've just simply lost all my interest in them plain and simple. It sucks yeah but what can you do? My main focus and I have no plans to put this one on hold is the Avatar's protector. This is the only single pairing story I have done in a long time. So you'll be reading that one for a while which I encourage since people begged me to do this for years. So do read The Avatar's protector since thats the only thing I'm going to be updating until I finish it.**


End file.
